List of Henry VIII's Wives characters
on the cover of Henry VIII's Wives]]All of the characters that appear in Alison Prince's Henry VIII's Wives. Main characters Beatrice Townhill Beatrice Townhill (born June 12, 1526)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 3 was the daughter of the later Mr. and Mrs. Townhill. After the deaths of her parents, Beatrice was adopted by Elinor Valjean and Eva De Puebla, a daughter and her mother that lived nearby. Beatrice eventually became a lady-in-waiting to Anne of Cleves, Katherine Howard, and Katherine Parr. She married Elinor's brother Will, who worked in the court's kitchens. Supporting characters Anne of Cleves Anne of Cleves (1515 – 1557)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, Timeline, pages 324-326 was King Henry VIII's fourth wife. Anne was the daughter of the Duke of Cleves. Henry's marriage to Anne was a political alliance arranged by Thomas Cromwell. He was unhappy and sought an annulment, after just a few months. She consented to the annulment, which became official on July 9, 1540. Anne was given three houses, an allowance, and the honorary title of the "King's sister." Catherine Carey Catherine Knollys (née Carey),Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 128 nicknamed Kitty, was the daughter of Mary Boleyn and William Carey. Her aunt was the late Queen Anne Boleyn. Rumors circulated that she may have been Henry VIII's illegitimate daughter, since her mother and him had had an affair. Kitty became a maid of honor to Anne of Cleves. She was also a good friend of Beatrice Townhill. On April 26, 1540, she married Francis Knollys. She had several children in rapid succession, including Henry, Lettice, and William. Elinor Valjean Elinor ValjeanHenry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 65 (born 1514)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 13 was the daughter of Eva De Puebla and Michel Valjean. She was married to Tom Freeman with whom she had three children, Michael, Maria, and Isabella. Elinor left court and moved into a cottage, after serving as a lady-in-waiting to Anne Boleyn. She became friends with Beatrice and adopted her, when Beatrice's parents died in 1539. Beatrice became Elinor's sister-in-law, when she married her brother, Will. Eva De Puebla Eva De PueblaHenry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 32 was the wife of Michel Valjean and mother of their four children, Rosanna, Elinor, Daniel, and Will. She moved into a cottage with the family of her daughter, Elinor. Eva was a lady-in-waiting to Catherine of Aragon, until she left court with Elinor and her family. She befriended Beatrice and taught her Spanish. After Beatrice married Will, Eva and Elinor moved into a large house with them. Henry VIII Henry VIII (1491 – January 28, 1547)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 286 was the King of England. He was first married to Catherine of Aragon, who gave birth to a daughter Mary, until he divorced her to marry Anne Boleyn, the mother of Elizabeth. After Anne was beheaded, Henry married Jane Seymour, who died while giving birth to Edward. In 1540, Henry divorced Anne of Cleves, after just a few months. That same year, he was wed to Katherine Howard, who was also beheaded. Henry lastly married Katherine Parr, before his death in 1547. Jane Seymour Jane Seymour (1509 – October 1537)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, pages 72-75 was the third wife of Henry VIII and the Queen of England. She worked as a lady-in-waiting to Henry's second wife, Anne Boleyn, before becoming Queen after Anne's death in 1536. Jane had two brothers, Edward and Thomas, who also lived at court. By February 1537, Jane was expecting her first child. Jane gave birth on October 12, 1537 to a son named Edward. She became ill after giving birth and died less than two weeks later. Katherine Howard Katherine Howard (1521 – February 13, 1542)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 220 was the fifth wife of Henry VIII. She was a member of the Howard family and a cousin of Anne Boleyn, who was Henry's second wife. Katherine was considerably younger than Henry, when she married him on July 28, 1540. Archbishop Cranmer learned of Katherine's past romantic affairs, which led to her downfall. Later, a letter that suggested an affair between Katherine and Thomas Culpeper was found. Katherine was found guilty of adultery and beheaded in 1542. Katherine Parr Catherine Parr (died September 7, 1548)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, pages 317-318 was Henry VIII's sixth and last wife. She had been at court for several years, and was also a lady-in-waiting to Catherine Howard. In 1543, Katherine was married to her elderly husband, Lord Latimer, when she caught Henry's eye. After her husband's death, Katherine felt it was her duty and married Henry. Katherine and Henry were together, until his death in January 1547. She went on to marry Thomas Seymour. Will Valjean Will Valjean was the youngest child of Eva and her late husband, Michel. He worked in the kitchens at court, but often visited his family. After Beatrice's parents died, Will got her a job in the kitchens with him. They were good friends, before he proposed to her in November 1541. They married the following Easter and moved into a large house that they shared with Will's mother and sister. Will had two children with his wife, Joanna in 1544 and Rodrigo in 1547. Minor characters *'Alice Valjean' was the wife of Daniel Valjean. They married in a small ceremony. *'Agnes Pearson' was Beatrice's caretaker. Beatrice spent most of her time avoiding Agnes, though the feeling was mutual. She later married a drover named, Walter Pearson. *'Agnes Tilney, Dowager Duchess of Norfolk' was Katherine Howard's step-grandmother. She was imprisoned in the Tower of London for her role in Katherine's scandal. *'Amelia' was Anne of Cleve's sister. Henry also considered marrying her. *'Anne Askew' was a Protestant. She was imprisoned and executed for her beliefs. *'Anne Bassett' was the maid of honor to Jane Seymour and later a lady-in-waiting to Anne of Cleves. *'Anne Bourchier' was William Parr's former wife. She eloped with another man, which angered her husband. Anne managed to escape execution, thanks to Katherine Parr's intervention. *'Anne Boleyn' was King Henry VIII's second wife and mother of Elizabeth. *'Arthur' (died April 3, 1502)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 35 was Henry VIII's elder brother and the first husband of Catherine of Aragon. He died just five months after marrying Catherine. *'Lady Arundel and Margaret Howard', Katherine Howard's sister and stepmother, later ladies-in-waiting. *'Barnaby Fitzpatrick' was Edward's whipping boy. They were also friends, despite the circumstances. *'Baron Montagu and Geoffrey Pole', two brothers of Reginald. They were persecuted for their connection with their brother and imprisoned in the Tower of London. The Baron was later executed. *'Benedict' Thornton (died July 1537)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 70 was Beatrice's teacher. He remained faithful to his religion and joined a rebellion, the Pilgrimage of Grace. *'Lady Bryan' was Prince Edward's nanny. She previously looked after Princess Elizabeth. *'Catherine of Aragon' (died January 1536)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 47 was the first wife of Henry VIII and mother of Mary. She was first married to Henry's elder brother Arthur, but he died five months into their marriage. *'Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk' (died August 1544)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 268 was Henry's close friend and brother-in-law. He was the grandfather of Lady Jane Grey. *'Charles Howard' was Katherine Howard's brother. Him and Margaret Douglas had a brief affair, which King Henry quickly put a stop to. *'Christina of Denmark', also Duchess of Milan, was a potential marriage candidate for Henry VIII. He sent his artist, Hans Holbein to paint a portrait of her. She later refused his marriage offer. *'Cranmer' was an archbishop in Henry's church. He delivered the news to the King about Katherine Howard's past relationships, which ultimately ended in her execution. *'Daniel Valjean' was Eva's oldest son. He worked with his brother-in-law, Tom. Later, he married Alice and took over Tom's horseshoeing business. *'Ladies Edgecombe and Rutland' were two ladies-in-waiting to Anne of Cleves and Katherine Howard. *'Edward' (born October 12, 1537) was the son of Henry VIII with his third wife, Jane Seymour. Upon Henry's death in 1547, Edward became King of England. *'Edward Seymour', the Earl of Hertford and Jane Seymour's brother. He was later made the "Lord Protector" to his nephew, essentially serving as king in Edward's place. *'Elizabeth' (born September 7, 1533) was the daughter of Henry VIII with his second wife, Anne Boleyn. After her father's death, Elizabeth lived with stepmother, Katherine Parr. *'Elizabeth Seymour' was Jane's sister. She was married to Thomas Cromwell's son, Gregory. *'Eustace Chapuys' was Spain's ambassador to England. He retired to Spain, after many years of loyal service. Elinor and Eva were aquainted with him. *'Frances Brandon' was King Henry's niece and the mother of Lady Jane Grey. *'Francis' was the French King. Henry considered marrying one of his daughters, after Jane's death. *'Francis Dereham' (died December 19, 1541),Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 212 a courtier, who had a relationship with Katherine Howard. Later, he was found guilty of committing adultery with the Queen, and subsequently executed. *'Francis Knollys' was Kitty's husband. He was a favorite courtier of Henry VIII. Kitty always knew the latest news or developments, because of Francis. *'Bishop Gardiner' was an ally of Thomas Wriothesley, who plotted against Katherine Parr. *'Gertrude and John Bedingfield' were the wealthy aunt and uncle of Beatrice Townhill. Beatrice's father rented a house from them. They left Beatrice in the care of Eva and Elinor, after her parents died. Later, they attended Beatrice's wedding. Beatrice also rented her childhood home from them. *'Hans Holbein' was Henry's portrait painter. He traveled to Germany to paint Anne of Cleves upon Henry's request. Later, Henry became angry at the flattering painting, after finding Anne "repulsive." *'Henry Fitzroy' (1519 – July 23, 1536)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 39 was the King's illegitimate son by his mistress Bessie Blount. Henry VIII might have planned to have Fitzroy succeed him. *'Henry Manox' was Katherine Howard's music teacher. After Catherine's past came to light, he admitted during an interrogation that he "tried to seduce" her. *'Isabella "Bella" Freeman' (born February 19, 1537) was Elinor's third child with Tom. She was named after Catherine of Aragon's mother, Isabella of Spain. *'James V' (died December 1542)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, pages 232-233 was the King of Scotland, and Henry's nephew and rival. He married Mary of Guise. James died shortly after the birth of his daughter and heir, Mary, Queen of Scots. *'Jane BoleynHenry VIII's Wives'', Alison Prince, page 203 (died February 13, 1542), aka '''Lady Rochford, was the wife of George Boleyn, until his execution. She was later found complicit in Katherine's affair with Thomas Culpeper. *'Lady Jane Grey' (born October 1537) was the daughter of the King's niece, Frances. After Henry's death, she went to live with Katherine Parr and her husband, Thomas Seymour. *'Joan Bulmer' had stayed at the Dowager Duchess's house with Katherine Howard. After Katherine became Queen, Joan blackmailed her for a position in Katherine's household. *'Joanna Valjean' (born March 13, 1544)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 255 was the first child of Beatrice and Will. *'Mr. John' was an usher that fought with Francis Dereham, when he refused to stand up. *'John Fowler' was Thomas Seymour's nephew, who also worked for King Edward. He was bribed by Thomas to influence the young King in his favor. *'John Seymour' (died December 1536)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 58 was Jane's father. They had not seen each other for long time, when he died. She was also not allowed to attend his funeral, because she was Queen. *'Kat Ashley' was Elizabeth's governess. She was described as "wonderfully gossipy." Kat thought Thomas Seymour's behavior toward Elizabeth was inappropriate, but could do little to stop it. *'Mr. Kershaw' was the tutor of Beatrice and Kitty. He was very strict and severe, unlike Mr. Thornton. *'Lord Latimer' (died March 2, 1543)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 238 was Catherine Parr's elderly husband. *'Lady Lisle' was the mother of Anne Bassett. *'Margaret Douglas' was the King's niece and Katherine Howard's chief lady-in-waiting. She angered Henry for the second time by having an affair with Charles Howard. *'Margaret Pole' (1473''Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 98 – May 1541)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 175 was a member of Plantagenet family. She was a friend of Catherine of Aragon and also Mary's tutor. She was imprisoned for her connection to her son Reginald. *'Mary' (born 1516) was King Henry's daughter with his first wife, Catherine of Aragon. Mary was close to Jane Seymour, and friendly with Katherine Parr and Anne of Cleves, but disliked Catherine Howard. *'Mary Boleyn' was Kitty's mother. After Kitty's father died, she married William Stafford. She was also the sister of the late Queen, Anne Boleyn. *'Mary Hall' (née '''Lascelles') was raised at the Duchess of Norfolk's house with Katherine Howard. She revealed Katherine's past relationships to Archbishop Cranmer. *'Mary of Guise', a Frenchwoman and marriage candidate to Henry VIII. She refused the King's offer. Mary instead married the King of Scotland, James V, with whom she had Mary, Queen of Scots. *'Mary, Queen of Scots' (born December 1542) was the daughter of James V and Mary of Guise. She became Queen of Scotland at just a few days old, after the death of her father. *'Mary Seymour' (born August 30, 1548)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 314 was the only daughter of Katherine Parr and Thomas Seymour. Her mother died a few days after her birth. *'Maud' was Katherine Parr's mother. She was a lady-in-waiting to Catherine of Aragon a long time ago. *'Michael and Maria Freeman' were the children of Elinor and Tom Freeman. In their teens, Michael worked with his father, while Maria had aspirations to become a court lady. *'Michel Valjean' was Eva's husband and father of their four children. He died several years prior. *'Duke of Norfolk' was the uncle of Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard, both of whom became wives to Henry VIII. He later abandoned Katherine Howard in an attempt to save his own reputation. *'Reginald Pole', a Cardinal exiled in France. He angered Henry VIII, after publishing a book "attacking the King's marriage to Anne Boleyn." Henry VIII executed many of Reginald's relatives for treason. *'Robert Aske' (died July 1537), the leader of the Pilgrimage of Grace, a rebellion against Henry VIII's church. The King pardoned him, but was later condemned to death. *'Robert and Lady Tyrwhitt', a member of the Privy Council and his wife. They were friends of Katherine Parr. Princess Elizabeth was under their care for a time. *'Robin Perkiss' was a courtier. He flirted with many of the girls at court, including Beatrice. *'Rodrigo De Puebla' was Eva's uncle. He was the Spanish ambassador, before dying several years prior. Beatrice later named her second child after him per Eva's request. *'Rodrigo Valjean' (born October 9, 1547)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 301 was the second child of Beatrice and Will. *'Rosanna Valjean' was the eldest child of Eva. She moved to Spain with her husband, Diego in 1536. *'Duchess of Somerset', previously Lady Hertford, was the wife Edward Seymour. She hated Katherine Parr and also claimed that she held precedence over Katherine. *'Duke of Suffolk' was the father of Lady Jane Grey and husband of Frances Brandon. *'Thomas Cromwell' (died July 28, 1540)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, page 149 was King Henry's adviser. He arranged Henry's failed marriage to Anne of Cleves, which led to his downfall. Cromwell was imprisoned and eventually executed. *'Thomas Culpeper' (died December 19, 1541), a popular courtier. He allegedly committed adultery with Queen Katherine Howard. Thomas was found guilty and beheaded. *'Thomas Seymour' (died March 20, 1549) was Jane Seymour's ambitious brother. He later married Katherine Parr and had a daughter named Mary. He was executed for high treason. *'Thomas Wendy' was Henry VIII's doctor during his later years. *'Thomas Wriothesley' was an adviser to Henry. He disliked Katherine Parr and attempted to have her imprisoned. Wriothesley had even obtained the King's permission, but Henry forgave her. *'Thomas Wyatt' was a poet and friend of Thomas Cromwell. He was imprisoned in the Tower of London, but pardoned thanks to Katherine Howard's intervention. *'Tom Freeman' was Elinor's husband and father of their three children. He worked as a blacksmith. Tom was also fond of Beatrice and asked her uncle if she could stay with his family. *'Mr. Townhill' (died February 1539)Henry VIII's Wives, Alison Prince, pages 92-93 was the father of Beatrice. He made a living as Henry VIII's royal huntsman. Him and his wife died of the smallpox, leaving their daughter an orphan. *'Mrs. Townhill' (née Bedingfield; died February 1539) was Beatrice's mother. She became unwell, shortly after giving birth to Beatrice, and did not see her often, despite living in the same house. *'Walter Pearson' was a drover and later the husband of Agnes. *'William', the new Duke of Cleves and brother of Anne. He arranged her marriage to Henry. *'William Carey' was Kitty's father, who passed away of the sweating sickness when she was young. *'William Damport' was Francis Dereham's friend. They tortured him to get information about Dereham's relationship to Catherine Howard. He never revealed anything about his friend. *'William Parr' was Katherine Parr's brother. He divorced his wife, Anne Bourchier, after she eloped with another man. William had also wanted her to be executed, but was convinced to abandon the idea. *'William Stafford' was Mary Boleyn's second husband. He was not welcome at court, since he was a "common soldier." References See also External links *House of the Tudor at English Monarchs *House of Tudor at the Encyclopedia Britannica *Tudor Monarchs and Dynasty at English History *The Story of the Tudor Monarchy Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:Henry VIII's Wives Category:Henry VIII's Wives characters